Ho-Ho Homicide
Ho-Ho Homicde 'is the third case featured in ''Criminal Case, it appears as the third case of Parkwood. It takes place in Little Street, appearing as the third case in the district. Plot It's Christmas Day and the team was about to celebrate the holidays with a little drink, but before they could, Chief Woods busts their party by telling them to not drink on the job. After the short awkward silence, the station got a call from a man in distress, saying that he found a dead body in Little Street's only big mall. Nellie and the player got into the car and shortly arrived at the crime scene, where they found the dead body of the mall's co-owner Joel Thomas, hung from a Christmas tree. After having a look around, the detectives were approached by a mall Santa called Keith Bird, thanking them for securing the mall. He was added to their suspect list and questioned about the murder. Also added to the roster was the mall's owner Edgar Kingston and the victim's sister Karina Highland. After that, Leo told the duo that there is someone at the station who would like to assist them in their investigation. Outside the station, the detectives were greeted by cult leader Victor Clark, saying that he was willing to give the team information that would help their investigation. They were unsure if they would listen or not, but they decided to accept the request: Victor then told them that when he was taking a stroll around the neighborhoods, he saw someone in full black clothing dump weird objects in some front yard. He gave the duo the address and they investigated the street he mentioned. Nellie and the player then discovered that the previously mentioned front yard actually belonged to the victim's sister, Karina Highland. She was questioned again about her brother and the duo asked her if she noticed anyone doing something suspicious in the neighborhood, but she said that everything was normal. Later, entrepreneur Crystal Jarvis was added to the suspect list and the team discovered that the killer uses breath spray. Then, Chief Woods told the detectives to go back to the mall ASAP, saying that the employees are causing a huge ruckus. Eventually, the team gathered enough evidence to arrest Edgar Kingston for the murder. Edgar tried to play it cool first, but as soon as the duo started to pressure him with the evidence, he didn't feel the need to lie anymore. He confessed to killing Joel and said that he was happy with that he had done to protect his business. The detectives were confused at first, but Edgar then explained that every time he would try to make a smart move to improve his sales, Joel would shut it down or do stupid things behind his back. At one point, Edgar had enough of Joel ruining his business, so he decided to kill him. Nellie and the player asked why he didn't just fire him, but he said that he wouldn't have gotten any satisfaction of just firing that pig, saying that seeing him hang on that Christmas tree made him feel alive and free again. The detectives were horrified by Kingston's lack of mercy, so was Judge Anemone, who sentenced him to 30 years in prison. Post-trial, Chief Woods asked the duo if they could spare a minute for a friend of his who just arrived at the station and asked for help, as he needed to answer a phone call. Nellie and the player also agreed on talking with Victor again once they're done helping out Vincent's friend. The detectives met with Neill and asked him with what he needed help with. He was very stressed and exhausted when they asked him, but he said that his brother went missing. The duo was shocked at what Neill told them, so they asked him questions about his brother. He told them the address at where he lived, and surprisingly, Nellie and the player recognized the address as it was the same that Victor was talking about when he mentioned Edgar disposing of evidence. There, they found obvious signs of a break-in, as the fences of the front yard had been broken and the yard itself was left really messy. The detectives grabbed some of the broken fence and dusted it for fingerprints. Surprisingly, the duo found the fingerprints of Karina Highland, Neill's brother's neighbor and also already a suspect in their investigation. They confronted her about this, but she said that we wasn't there to witness what happened. Karina explained that she came home from visiting her mother and found the fence already broken. She also told them that she wanted to call the police, but the phone in her house was broken and her cell phone was out of battery. The duo went back to the station and talked with Neill again. After what they had discovered, the most obvious conclusion was that someone broke into the house and kidnapped his brother. He was shocked at what he heard, but was also very thankful that the detectives helped him out. Nellie said that they would continue their investigation next day as every member of team was still busy because of Christmas. After the drama of helping Neill, Nellie and the player talked with Victor again. They tried to hide some questions about the cult into their conversation, but didn't get anything out of it as Victor said that he misplaced something at the mall and would need to get it back. The duo thought of this as a chance to discover more about the cult, so they also went to the mall to see if they could find the item Victor mentioned before he did. They managed to find his wallet and had a look inside, but the only interesting thing they discovered was a weird cryptic note scribbled on a small piece of paper. They were later able to translate the message and discovered that it said: Initiate the plan as soon as possible. Now more sceptic than before, the detectives confronted Victor about this message. He was very nervous and seemed even shadier when they asked him about what 'the plan' would be, but he said that it was just a silly word meaning that The New Order would disband the small group of the 'delinquent members' that were causing the plane accidents. Victor then took his wallet back and went home. The next day, Leo and the player were discussing the clues they already gathered for the investigation on Neill's brother's supposed kidnapping. As they were talking, Chief Woods told them that a crying man just called the police station, saying that he found his wife's body in his front yard. Summary Victim * 'Joel Thomas '(found hung from a mall christmas tree) Murder Weapon * '''Rope Killer * Edgar Kingston Suspects Suspect's Profile * This suspect knows how to tie ties knots. * This suspect eats candy canes. * This suspect uses breath spray. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a holly pin. Suspect's Profile * This suspect knows how to tie ties knots. * This suspect eats candy canes. * This suspect uses breath spray. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a holly pin. *This suspect wears a red scarf. Suspect's Profile * This suspect knows how to tie ties knots. * This suspect eats candy canes. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a holly pin. *This suspect wears a red scarf. Suspect's Profile * This suspect knows how to tie ties knots. Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile * This suspect knows how to tie ties knots. * This suspect eats candy canes. * This suspect uses breath spray. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a red scarf. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile * The killer knows how to tie knots. * The killer eats candy canes. * The killer uses breath spray. * The killer wears a holly pin. * The killer wears a red scarf. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Floor 2. (Clues: Victim's Body, Stepladder; New Suspect: Keith Bird; Victim identified: Joel Thomas) * Autopsy the Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Result: The killer knows how to tie knots) * Examine Stepladder. (Result: Red Pieces) * Analyze Red Pieces. (09:00:00; Result: The killer eats candy canes) * Interrogate Mr. Bird. (Result: New Crime Scene: Employee Break Room) * Investigate Employee Break Room. (Clues: Security Camera, Locked Phone) * Analyze Security Camera. (06:00:00; Result: New Suspect: Edgar Kingston) * Confront Edgar about his partner's death. * Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Victim's Phone) * Analyze Victim's Phone. (03:00:00; Result: New Suspect: Karina Highland) * Tell Ms. Highland about her brother. * Go to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 * See what Victor has to say. (Result: New Crime Scene: Decorated Street; Attribute: Victor knows how to tie knots) * Investigate Decorated Street. (Clues: Faded Mailbox) * Examine Faded Mailbox. (Result: Talk to Karina Highland again) * Ask Karina about what Victor said. (Result: New Crime Scene: Christmas Tree; Attribute: Karina knows how to tie knots, Karina eats candy canes) * Investigate Christmas Tree. (Clues: Torn Card, Note, Broken Pieces) * Examine Torn Card. (Result: New Suspect: Crystal Jarvis) * Question Ms. Jarvis about the victim. (Result: Crystal eats candy canes) * Examine Note. (Result: Brown Flakes) * Analyze Brown Flakes. (09:00:00; Result: Talk to Edgar Kingston again) * Ask Edgar about the note. (Result: Edgar knows how to tie knots, Edgar eats candy canes) * Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Christmas Ornament) * Examine Christmas Ornament. (Result: Unknown Sample) * Analyze Unknown Sample. (12:00:00; Result: The killer uses breath spray) * Go to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 * Investigate Messy Table. (Clues: Faded Note, Edgar's Bag, Shredded Paper) * Examine Faded Note. (Result: Talk to Keith Bird again) * Confront Keith about the threatening message. (Result: Keith knows how to tie knots, Keith eats candy canes, Keith uses breath spray) * Examine Edgar's Bag. (Result: Pink Slip) * Examine Pink Slip. (Result: Talk to Edgar Kingston again) * Ask Edgar about why he wanted to fire the victim. (Result: Edgar uses breath spray) * Examine Shredded Paper. (Result: Contract) * Analyze Contract. (03:00:00; Result: Talk to Crystal Jarvis again) * Question Crystal why Joel denied the offer. (Result: Crystal knows how to tie knots, Crystal uses breath spray) * Investigate Front Yard. (Clues: Rope Coil, Pocket Knife) * Examine Rope Coil. (Result: Green Flakes) * Examine Pocket Knife. (Result: Red Fibers) * Analyze Green Flakes. (09:00:00; Result: The killer wears a holly pin) * Analyze Red Fibers. (15:00:00; Result: The killer wears a red scarf) * Arrest the killer now! * Go to Little Neighborhood of Horrors (3/6)! Little Neighborhood of Horrors (3/6) * See what Neill wants. (Result: New Clues on Decorated Street) * Investigate Decorated Street. (Clues: Broken Fence) * Examine Broken Fence. (Result: Fingerprints) * Analyze Fingerprints. (06:00:00; Result: Talk to Karina Highland again) * Confront Karina about her touching the fence. (Result: Talk to Neill Norton again; Reward: Santa Hat) * Tell Neill about the kidnapping. (Reward: 2000 Coins) * Have another talk with Victor. (Result: New Clues on Floor 2) * Investigate Floor 2. (Clues: Victor's Wallet) * Examine Victor's Wallet. (Result: Faded Paper) * Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Cryptic Message) * Analyze Cryptic Message. (06:00:00; Result: Talk to Victor Clark again; Reward: Free Burger) * Ask Victor about 'the plan'. * Move onto a new crime! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Parkwood Category:Little Street